A small change
by love-hate writing
Summary: in some distant reality an error in cell division makes madare a girl. now madara has to struggle for peace as a girl.
1. prologue

A small change

In one universe, Uchiha Madara was born a boy and in another one a girl, all thanks to a meiosis error. In one universe, he got one X chromosome from his mother and one Y chromosome from his father but in other universe Madara got an additional X chromosome from his mother.

As the other embryo begin to divide in order to survive it lost its Y chromosome and so uniparental disomy occurred.

NNNNNNNNNNNNN

In a very cold winter, near the end of December, earth was coated by layers upon layers of snow. No planets were in sight and all trees were barred; a woman was giving birth.

Inside one of central houses of many identical houses, a man was pacing franticly in front of a door. His face was completely blank but sudden twitching of his fingers gave away his worries. 'Why won't it end?' The thought was repeating in his mind over and over again.

From that inside heart wrenching cries could be heard. Inside that oak door were two women one young and other old. One was laying spread eagle on futon. Of course it was the young one; old women don't go into labor after all.

The wrinkled old woman was urging the other to push. Her head between her legs, she said hoarsely "only a little more. head is out. come on stop being so weak.)) It was obvious that the old woman's bedside manner needed some serious work. Her obligation to sit there for hours had helped it neither.

Young women doubled her efforts. She too was tired of her company and pain; especially the company. She just wanted this to be over and to sleep few days straight, so she collected all her remaining strength and cried out giving a final push. Finally a baby's cry filled the room.

Woman collapsed on futon. No power was left in her body. Midwife took the baby -not paying any attention to wife- to the other side of room to wash in basin and warp in a blanket.

The man, tajima rushed in after hearing the baby's cry without waiting for permission. As he saw the midwife busy cleaning and clothing the baby he went to his wife to help her get dressed and comfortably half raised with pillows baking her up.

Pale, black haired woman swatted her sweaty hair out of her face to behind her ears, then holding her hands out she said with sudden surge of power "my baby, give him to me."

Midwife compelled and placed the blanket covered baby in mother's outstretched arms; of course not without muttering under her breath something about ungrateful brats. Younger woman was too happy to pay her any mind.

She gazed longingly at her baby, and said "Madara, his name would be Madara." Then she glared heatedly at her husband daring him to protest. He did not. He was not idiot enough to argue with his wife after such a hard labor. Not if he wanted to have another child. 'Besides' he thought smugly 'It's still three to one in my favor'

He put one hand on his wife's shoulder to comfort her. She leaned against him. He cupped other hand around baby's face. 'It's better to just enjoy the moment' he thought. The cold clutch of fear was beginning to release him. 'Thank God they are both fine.' They Both felt oddly content.

Midwife decided to speak "tajima-sama, please forgive me for intruding, but the baby is a girl.)) and so the bubble of happiness shattered.

"What" exclaimed father. Mother quickly checked baby's gender. "It's true. it's a girl! I thought it would be boy! Her name… what would it be?" She shook her head trying to clear it to no value.

Unlike his wife the husband quickly put himself together. His eyes changed into sharingan and then the midwife was dead. It was obvious their reasons for going into shock, differed greatly.

Wife gasped "tajima-san, what are you doing?" She wasn't feeling sad about midwife; no not at all. But his reaction after hearing her child's gender worried her to no end. He turned to her "I'm protecting my daughter" Was his cold reply.

She shook her head hard "can you hear yourself? You aren't making any sense. Protecting her with killing the midwife? Have you lost it?" He came closer to her, eyes cold and calculating but thankfully black. She draws Madara to her bosom as she found herself freaked out.

He gripes her shoulders and looks at her eye to eye and says urgently with a bit of pleading mixed in "think woman, think." she stars uncomprehendingly and even more freaked out at her husband. She glances out of corner of her eyes at limb body at floor.

As he understand she can't comprehend, he sighs aloud, draws back his hands and brushes back his hair then he begin explaining "you know that main family usually bear only boys?"

She frowned and said nearly fuming "yes, but if you dare…" he holds up a hand and she fall silent. Madara who was long sleep, stirred in her arms after feeling her rigidity but fortunately stayed sleep.

Husband said "no interrupting until I'm finished." she nodded uneasily. So he continued "mostly when sharingan is inherited it would be inclined to mother side as you know." she nodded "yes, I know. in cases that father is the only uchiha parent, he can only pass it on to his daughters as a dormant condition that can only be awaked in next generation."

He nodded. "Yes quite right. But let's not get diverted. We are both uchiha." She nodded and gestured for him to continue. "A child's sharingan's power is closer to mother than father, and because of that clan head or hair always marries the strongest kunoichi or a woman with strongest sibling." She begun to understand. She hold her breath, dreading next sentences. "Now tell me woman" he focused his intense gaze on her "if there is a girl with main family's blood in her vain, how do you think others will react?"

She trembled as her imagination answered the question. She draws Madara closer to herself and stared at her round face with dark black hair ornamenting it. Said with shaking voice "They would be like a pack of wolfs fighting over meat." She smiled bitterly "all of them would want to have her as their bride, for sake of stronger grandchild." she clenched her fists.

Tajima nodded gravely "yes, they would. last time a girl was born she was imprisoned in name of her own safety and for her hand in marriage nearly a civil war was broke out in clan."

"No" she chocked, her face losing color "I didn't go through all that trouble to give birth to her just to see her in hell" She grabbed a fist full of his yukata pulling him close "you have to do something. I want my child to be free. "

He uncurled her fist and placed it back around the baby then he gazed at baby, gently touched her face. His face turned soft for a second.

As he looked up to meet his wife's tearful gaze; He said "I know. That is why I had to silence the midwife." His eyes turned icy cold "Today no girl was born. You give birth to another boy and we named him, Madara"

She wiped clean her tears straightened her back and said without a single doubt "yes, our boys would be excited to have a little brother"

And thus, first blood was spilled to protect their baby's secret.


	2. A little boy's secret

"Are loud conversation "

'Are thought'

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Are scene break

Chapter 1

A little boy's secret

In a large clearing enclosed by trees and bushes young ninjas of uchiha clan were participating in a taijutsu-only mock battle -meaning no sharingan no ninjutsu or alike- separated in five groups all after a single scroll.

Each team had a leader; first squad's leader was Madara, second squad's leader was Rai, third's was Naori, fourth's was Naka and fifth's was Baru. Each leader had three subordinate; two shinobi and one kunoichi with exception of team Naori which was an only-kunoichi type of team.

In a corner hiding in bushes was a boy, watching nearly teenage ninjas fight with fascination. But who he was focused on, was not the older ones but a kid like him, older than him by mere years.

Even thou she was a kid she was single handy distracting other four teams and buying time for her teammates to reach the finish line. Each time a number of shuriken came howling at her, she would be somewhere else, every time a kick or punch was thrown her way, she'd be find dodging, and pure brute strength would be redirected and used against user by throwing their balance off or substitute their intended object with a comrade.

As boy in the bush continued to observe, he thought smugly "Nii-san is the best! He could take everyone on without breaking a sweet" He couldn't wipe a big grin out of his face.

However, 'nii-san' didn't think so too. She knew she was outnumbered and outclassed. She'd lose the moment others realized that even if they are enemies now, 'enemies of enemies are friends' still stand. Her only hope was when that happened they would be too busy extracting revenge to go after the scroll in his team's possession.

'There is no way in hell Baru would relinquish his hold on leadership enough to co-operate. Rei is too self-conceited to understand the need and so this would only leave Naka and Naori; for them it's would be only a matter of time.' She thought gloomy.

She ducked; punch hitting the empty space above his head, grabbing the punching arm she noticed the gray armband; 'he's one of Naka's shinobi' then without further delay, He used forward movement of shinobi to throw him at few shinobi approaching from behind. Red and black, Baru and Rei's respectively. 'Are they …? No, it'd be a frozen day in hell the day Baru join forces with Rei'

A kick was aimed at his face, he jumped on outstretched leg, guarded against successive punches; took a hold of other's wrists and draw other toward himself kicking her right on face and jumped back. Purple armband; She is one of Naori's kunoichi.

Only a second after her landing on ground; traps activated around her. Wires went off; causing kunais to be thrown at him. She jumped away avoiding them in the nick of time. 'It was a trap' she thought while still in air. 'I was counting on their pride to keep them divided a bit longer. Damn! I shouldn't have given Naka & Naori's friendship so little value.'

She sensed some one behind herself. She spun in air; toward new threat. He had to spin another time to reverse his feet and hands position to block other's kunai with his own. But she managed to block it. Before completely reaching ground another appeared behind her.

She grabbed a hold of her opponent's shoulder; lift herself up, spun and throw a kick. A sickening sound was heard, then as she begin to draw back her foot; a chain was warped around her ankle scratching it to its limits. At the same time a wire warped around his wrist holding the shoulder and pulled it away from shoulder.

She was panting by now; trying to keep her balance with only one foot on ground and other free arm pushing away clashing kunai. Soon another approached from behind, he could see them but there was no way to defend. 'Unless…' She thought.

As men were closing in on him, he grabbed wire binding his wrist and took his weight off his leg; twisting her whole body, kicked out at nearest man and at same time twisted kunai out of her opponent's hand.

She threw her kunai at nearest standing shinobi; pining him to ground then she snatched falling kunai to pin original owner of kunai to a nearby tree. But unfortunately no such luck with chain or wire bounding her.

In seconds she was completely tied up from head to toe. Naori and Naka stood proud over her after they had finished helping their teammate.

Ding sounds ringed in clearing. 'Thank goodness! They were successful.' She smirked. Baru always the impulsive one kicked her in side. "What's so funny? Your lost an' at our mercy." He was frowning.

Madara laughed out loud; even though it hurt her side and said "yes, you have won the fight but we Hve won the war! Didn't you notice? My team reached the finish line." Baru was fuming "why you little…" he begins to prepare to beat the daylights out of her.

"Enough" ordered a stern voice. Aka, Tajima Uchiha. As he comes closer everyone's eyes get drawn to him wandering why they didn't sense his arrival. Not caring about questioning eyes he glanced disapprovingly at bounded form of Madara.

Which in turn made Madara to be unsure whether she is happy he arrived to stop Baru or not. Tajima said "Naori, release Madara" Naori immediately begins her task. In few seconds Madara was free and rubbing her sore wrists. "Baru" He called. "Yes sir?" Baru replied.

"Impulsive action is death of a shinibi. Don't lose your head because of one insignificant loss and Remember as long as you live there is always a next time." This was a lesson that was engraved into Madara at a very young age.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir" He pretended to be chastised.

He turned around to look at Madara "And you; go to my study and wait for me, Now."

"Yes Father." She replied respectfully and left. She could hear him admonishing them for their bad treating of a clan member and the old 'we are all family' speech. She didn't seem to mind going to the study room much.

"Nii-san wait for me" yelled Izuna.

Madara turned around, surprised to see her brother there and asked "Izuna, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at training ground number 11?" which was of course in the opposite direction of training ground 7 which he was at right now.

Izuna didn't have the decency of looking shamed "But training was so boring nii-san" he smiled "watching you train is far more exciting" Madara rolled her eyes and ruffled her brother's hair. "If you keep sneaking away to watch me train, you would stay weak and then you won't be able to spar with me."

Izuna pouted "that's not fair nii-san" Madara laughed at expression her brother was making. "Stop laughing nii-san, it's not funny" He looked like he was getting ready to stomp his leg if Madara didn't stop.

"Okay, okay I won't laugh anymore" She raised her hands in gesture of peace. At the same time she thought depressed 'Guess I'm not as calm as I originally thought, for me to lose control like this... The meeting with Father... Sigh.' She looked forlorn. 'Speaking of Father…'

"Izuna" called Madara to get her brother's attention. "Yes nii-san?" Izuna asked.

"Do you know by any chance how Father figured out about my training?" No matter how she thought about it, it was quite strange for him to have such preciseness. It was a little too "at the right time" to be coincidental and he didn't believe in coincidence.

Izuna blinked "I told him" Seeing Madara's bewilderment he elaborated "I was watching your training and saw you were going to be in trouble so I went to find help. Father was the first one I saw so I told him" looking extremely worried he asked "Did I do the wrong thing? Are you in trouble?"

"No, don't worry its nothing." She patted Izuna's hair. "But I really have to go I have an appointment with Father" She grinned maybe a little too happily to be true. Izuna nodded dumbly "okay, see you at dinner" Madara nodded in return and went in direction of her house.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"I'm back" She yelled as she opened the door. "Welcome back Madara. Why are you so early?" her Mother said. She put slippers on then answered "Father told me to wait for him in study Mother"

Mother frowned "What did you do this time Madara?" Madara Just shrugged. She sighed "Never mind. I'll ask tajima-san. Go to the study" Madara nodded and went. Sliding the door open; His father's study room appeared. It was quite barren. Only a table at the end of room and many unread or opened scroll laying about.

She sat in front of table; knees together. She waited; feeling each second pass as hours. "I'm back" his father's voice could be heard. Finally he came. She opened her ears trying to hear anything transpiring between her parents but she could only hear whispers. Bored and worried she start paying attention to her hand. As seconds passed but they didn't come in another thought entered her mind. 'My feet is going numb'

Door was opened. She was jolted out of her thoughts. Her Father and Mother walked in. both went and sit behind the table.

Silence was becoming unbearable. Madara risked a peek at their faces; so serious, not good; not at all. His father placed a privacy seal around the room. 'So it's going to be about that…' She thought.

Her mother was the first one to break the silence. "Madara do you know why are you here?" She shocked her head. His father's frown deepened. He said "(you have won the fight but we have won the war) Dose this ring a bell?"

"I'm sorry Father, but I can't understand. What I said was completely true" Madara replied as humbly as she could. tajima banged his fist on table "Have you completely forgotten your secret? Have you forgotten your gender, Madara?" Madara shocked Her head vigorously "No, Father. How could I ever forget?" 'When you continue to remind me.' She thought in secret.

"Then tell me Madara" this time her Mother begins "How in the world did you get it in your head that your situation at the time was (win the war)?" Her face was quite stern.

"But Mother, my teammates had reached the finish line. The mission was successful." Madara said not quite comprehending the problem.

Tajima rubbed his eyes and asked "Madara if in your place, your kunoichi teammate was captured, were you still able to count your mission successful?" Madara felt a cold shiver run through her body. She weakly said "No" Finally comprehending. "And why?" her father demanded.

Madara swallowed her saliva. "Because as a female; she has the ability to pass sharingan to her children regardless of their father's clan." His mother nodded and said "And?"

Madara wetted her lip and said while gazing at floor "And her capture equals to losing the privilege of being the only clan with sharingan." She braced herself "The same goes for me too"

"You are wrong" His father said. Madara looked up. "What do you mean Father?" She said sounding slightly hopeful. "Your capture is far worse than hers" He completely crushed that hope. His wife elaborated "You are far more powerful than any kunoichi of your age or many of older ones. You know what this means right?"

"Yes. It means I could produce stronger children than them." She said emotionlessly. Feeling something began to rise in herself against such discrimination. She quickly squished them 'throwing a tantrum would solve nothing' was one of her many motto.

She bowed low; her forehead touching floor. "I sincerely apologize. This would never happen again" Tajima grunted. "If I see something like this again, you should forget about being a ninja" Not moving; Madara said "hai. I understand"

Tajima stood up and walked past the still bowing Madara out of room; closing the door behind him. Her Mother sighed. She too stood up but instead of walking past Madara she sat beside her and lift her up. "Everyone makes mistake don't beat yourself up for this Madara." She smiled slightly "instead learn from your mistake and never repeat them." Madara nodded.

She continued this time a big smiling plastering on her face. "Oh! I nearly forgot. Here take it. I cleaned it for you but next time you should do it yourself." she give her a cone like tube that its big end instead of being parallel to smaller one was on its side. She turned bright red and snatched it from her. She quickly placed it in her pocket. It was used for urinating standing up. "I'm going out" And she dashed out but first She had to go to her room to wear her yukata and place that in right place.

"Children" her mother said smiling then her face grow darker 'There is nothing in this world I'm not willing to do to keep her happy and free'

END OF THIS CH


	3. A world changing meeting

A world changing meeting

Uchiha Madara's face remained red all the way to Naka River. Thinking 'stupid stupid… Why does she have to do it everytime? ' "Puff…" She forcefully breathed out. 'Hopefully the river would calm me.' With that thought in mind; she nearly trotted to river. When she reached the river, she realized her hope for solitude and calmness was for nil.

Unfortunately someone else was already there and to boast someone quite depressed. 'It seems today I'm in a roll.' She thought sarcastically. 'What next? Becoming a shoulder to cry on?' But curiosity gets best of her so she walks to the gloomy boy. A closer look reveals him to be the same boy she met a while ago; her self-proclaimed rival at rock skipping. What was his name again? She was sure it had something to do with door.

She greets him. "Yo…long time no see…umm" She ends it awkwardly. "It's Hashirama" He said.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Man…Sulking even before I show up…What's up?"

He asked with shaking voice "Mind if I ask you some… never mind"

_ "No need to be shy…I'm all ears..."

_ "Don't worry about…"

_ "Come on… just spit it out already…"

_ "Really… it's nothing…"

_ "we'll be here all day if you keep refusing so you might as well-"

_ "Don't worry about it…" He turned his face around; tears were running out of his eyes. "It really is nothing"

Madara felt her control snaps. She shouted while pointing a finger at him "Damn you! I'm trying to be considerate and understanding here! So hurry up and spill your guts"

He turned back to river and said "My little brother…was killed" Madara felt like someone had run her through by a lighting jutsu. She felt speechless.

He wiped his tears by his sleeve. "I always come here when I feel like this… All these emotions bottled up inside of me… I feel like the flow of the current can wash them all away…" He turned to Madara, his face tear stained. "Madara, Right? It's the same for you, isn't it?" She didn't answer; her face emotionless.

He continued while looking at river "You have… any siblings?"

Madara stooped to pick a stone. "I have four brothers…" She straightens; tossing the stone up and down in her hand. "Or rather, had four brothers…"

Hashirama looks at Madara; shocked into silence. Madara continues "That's what it means to be a shinobi…" She walks to shore. "Death is always knocking on our door… From what I can tell, the only way we can avoid that… is to be upfront and honest with the other side… perhaps even, I don't know, form an alliance with them…" She gets ready to throw the stone "But that's just wishful thinking… because we're all too proud… to allow ourselves to be that vulnerable…"

"I mean, who knows, maybe they don't hate as much as you think…"She throws the stone.

Hashirama asked "Do you really think… we'll never be able to be upfront and honest with other side?"

Stone begins skipping on water's surface. "Beats me… But every time I come here… I hope that someone will find a way." Stone reached the other side with a "plop".

"Looks like…This time I got one over…now you're not the only one… who got to the other side…"

Hashirama slowly stood up. Madara suddenly said "I can read you like an open book"

Hashirama said "wha…?"

Madara said "You have no sense of style…look at your haircut and those clothes… Don't get out much do you?"

Hashirama hunched. He got quite gloomy.

But Madara felt quite happy. After all, meeting with Hashirama had shown her that there is still some hope for future. Encountering someone who shared her vision of future made her anticipated peace more than ever.

Although, just to be clear about this; she didn't expect someone who would share her vision to be so different from her that this vision would be their only common point.

'It won't matter. If us who are clearly so different can reach a compromise, then no one can say they can't do it' she Thought.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Madara are you unwell?" her Mother asked.

Madara paused in middle of hungrily eating her food. She blinked in astonishment; wondering where that come from. "No, Mother. I'm quite well. Why do you ask?" She noticed that everyone was watching her and not eating.

Izuna was the one who answered "Nii-san, you are eating roe" Madara looked at her food. Indeed, she was consuming roe with great appetite. She didn't know what to say. She could taste foul taste of roe on her tongue. 'Why am I eating such a disgusting food?' She was at a loss.

Izuna continued "And weirder is that there is also inarizushi on table but you chose to have roe." He looked at Madara; eyes shining and face bright, expecting some sort of divine answer.

'He expect too much out of me.' She sweat dropped. 'What can be a good reason for me to treat roe as inarizushi?' She really didn't know. 'Better to quickly make some believable lie. I don't think [I met a boy] is the right answer on so many levels.'

She finally said "After everything that happened today and reflecting on my actions" she looked down; trying to look ashamed. Something that was quite hard when in reality she felt so happy. "I understood the errors of my way" 'more like sexism of uchiha clan' "And decided to eat roe for a week, so this lesson never gets erased from my memory." She said while trying to look penitent. 'Yeah, I'll never forget this lesson. That is spacing out anywhere anytime can take away your love. Roe for a week…' She could feel dark clouds gathering above her head.

Her Father grunted. "I see you took our words to heart" Madara looked up. A small hope was beginning to grow in her heart. Could Father stop my misery before it starts?

He looked at his wife "From today onward for a week, Madara's only food would be water and roe." Not only her hopes get crushed but her mood got even worse. 'Damn that Hashirama! It's entirely his fault"

Somewhere in opposite direction of uchiha base, Hashirama sneezed.

Now that Madara was aware of her food, she couldn't swallow a mouthful of it without choking. Each time chopsticks delivered food to her mouth; she felt tears swelling up in her eyes. The entire ordeal was pure torture for her and even worse was that she couldn't excuse herself before her Father finished.

So there were two choices for her, she could eat slowly so at the end of her father's meal, her consummation of food would be lesser; the drawback was that she had to savor the food.

Other choice was to eat as quickly as possible so she would not understand its taste much; its drawback was that the probability of puking her guts out would increase dramatically.

She realized with a sinking feeling 'It is a lose-lose situation. No matter what I choose, it won't lead to anything good for me.' At that moment she could fully sympathize with those who wished to pull their hair out after making a grave mistake.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Nii-san" Izuna who have followed her into her room said. By the way her room was quite barren; with only a table at one side and a newly spread futon on other side, also there was no window in her room even though one of her room's wall lead to outside. Because a window would increase chance of expose of her secret.

"Yes, Izuna?" She inquired. She had already changed her clothes and was about to sleep.

Izuna placed a plate of inarizushi in front of her. He smiled shyly "I picked up some for you. I thought you would be hungry." He grinned feeling quite proud of himself and said "And no one noticed what I did so don't worry and eat it nii-san."

"Izuna" She was so moved, she was ready to cry. She grabbed his hands "you're my hero" Then she gives him a bone crushing hug.

"Nii-san" Izuna protests "I'm not a child anymore. I'm too old for hugs"

Madara totally didn't care about his opinion and continued to hug him, after all he was her hero; who got her inarizushi after that thing that doesn't even deserve to be counted as a food. "Izuna I'm luckiest big brother in the whole world" She finally release him after saying this.

"heh heh! I know" Izuna said with a big grin. Madara playfully punched his head and said "don't get cocky" then she shooed him out of room "Go back to your room. It's time to sleep."

Izuna pouted "Don't want to! I'm not sleepy yet"

"Izuna" She said sternly. Izuna pouted even harder, and then he brightens up. " If you allow me to sleep here, I would sleep"

Madara frowned "Izuna, don't be difficult"

"pleaseeeeeeeeee! Just this time" Madara said hopelessly "but you said that last time too" 'and many times before that' she thought. But at this point both Madara and Izuna knew who the true winner was.

"I'm going to bring my futon" Izuna said while sprinting out of the room.

Madara sighed but even so, she pulled her futon aside to make room for her brother's. Then she begins to eat inarizushi. 'humm, it is truly a heavenly food.' She thought. After eating all of it, she found herself carving more. 'It can't be helped. I should be thankful even this much reached my hands.' She went to kitchen to wash crime evidence.

When she entered her room; she saw Izuna had placed his futon beside hers and was laying there patiently. She blew out the candles and went to sleep in her futon. Hopefully he won't ask for bedtime story.

"Nii-san, are you awake?" He whispered. 'If I weren't, now I am' thought Madara. "yes, Izuna. Do you need anything?" 'Please let me sleep. I'm exhausted'

"A story! Please nii-san" Hope was evident in his voice.

'Do I look like a story book? I wonder.' Madara thought. Even so she wanted nothing more than ignoring him and sleeping, she with a tired sigh began to fabricate a story and narrative it for her brother. "Once upon a time….." 'I was so sleepy'

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

That week was one of the longest weeks in her life. She wasn't sure if her brother's help and her meeting with Hashirama weren't there she could have survived the week. But from that week onward she never again got captured in any of maneuver.

And about Hashirama; after their second meeting, they began to meet periodically; though they never exchanged surnames. They discussed their visions for future and snuck in some play time, testing their skills and techniques against one another.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Madara was laying on ground after receiving a punch from hashirama in one of their spar. She said "Your martial arts and grappling are solid… I'd say about on par with mine."

"On par with yours?" Hashirama who was still standing despite also receiving a puch said "Who's the one eating dirt?"

"heh?" Madara said while waiting for something to happen. She didn't have to wait for a long time. A rock hits Hashirama's head and he sprawls on the ground.

Madara said "That's what you get for opening that big mouth!"

After the spar, they were tired so they decided to take a break on a big boulder. While Madara was drinking water Hashirama begins to speak "The way I see it, permanent lasting changes is the key… But those are just pretty words, I have no clue where we should start…"

Madara said "You start by never wavering and standing firm by your convictions… Then you attain unmatched strength and power… no one follow a weakling…"

Hashirama seriously said "Good point… We'll just keep mastering jutsu on top of jutsu… Then it'll reach a point where even adults won't be able to ignore us anymore…"

"We start by focusing on our weak points… Though, now that I think about it, I don't have any weak point per se…" Madara jumped down of the boulder they were resting on.

Hashirama was surprised by Madara's sudden leave.

Madara went to a secluded area to do her business; of course with help of that embarrassing thing.

In middle of her work she suddenly stopped; sensing someone behind her.

"You really can't drain the-" Hashirama was saying. Obviously he had followed her.

Madara interrupted angrily "I told you I'm really sensitive to my surroundings" 'pervert, pervert…' was repeated in her mind.

"Looks like you have **one** weak point…" Hashirama was saying but Madara interrupted him again "Say another word and you'll swim in my urine!" This of course was a bluff.

It didn't take long for them to get close and soon they formed a tight bond.


End file.
